Frontier Justice
by Lia Faile
Summary: Bess is attacked by a penal colonist. Can justice be served without exacting vengeance?


Author's Notes: This story takes place after Redemption but before the Edenites reached their winter camp in Moon Cross. It's predominantly a Bess story though the others also appear in it. I haven't done too much with Bess prior to this and decided to explore her character, her life on Earth, and her relationship with Morgan a bit.

**FRONTIER JUSTICE **

by Lia Faile

~*~ 

"Be peaceful, be courteous, obey the law, respect everyone;

but if someone puts his hand on you, send him to the cemetery."

--Malcolm X

~*~

"Whatever harm the evil may do,

the harm done by the good is the most harmful harm."

--Nietzsche

~*~

There was a slight nip in the air. Summer was giving way to winter just like the desert had given way to the woodland hills around them. The blistering, scorching heat was no more than a half remembered nightmare. Water and food were getting easier to find and traveling was even pleasant. Ahead loomed a mountain range, breath-taking in both its size and beauty. Its soaring peaks already crowned with tiaras of diamond bright snow. There appeared to be no way around the mountains and Devon was determined to make it to the other side if she had to dig a tunnel through with her bare hands.

Over hearing this comment, Zero once more rattled off his various and extensive catalog of digging attachments that had unfortunately been filched by the Grendlers. Yale had assured her that barehanded digging wouldn't be necessary, and he made a mental note to have Danziger double check that Zero's voice module couldn't be disabled. The sketchy and somewhat unreliable Council satellite maps hinted at several passes available to them. It would just take time to locate one that would accommodate the vehicles, but that worry was still weeks away.

Against Devon Adair's fervent wishes, Fate deemed that they would not make the designated twelve klicks today--they wouldn't even make one. The Transrover had busted its rear axle and Danziger was busy trying to pull off another mechanical miracle. He grumbled and cursed about inadequate tools and supplies but secretly he reveled in his new found position. It felt good to be needed and respected for once. To be looked *at* rather than through. Even if a repair drone had been salvaged from one of the cargo pods, its programming wouldn't have been able to produce the successful results that Danziger had. There was no substitute for human ingenuity backed by desperation. Computers and machines didn't have to fear meeting their Maker too soon or unprepared.

Knowing Devon's dislike for delay, Danziger had suggested that the group continue on and he would catch up in the Rover when he had it repaired. Devon immediately vetoed that notion before any of the others could voice an opinion. She'd been relieved when Alonzo had ignored reason and chose to listen to his heart when he went back for Julia. They'd--*She'd*--been to quick to judge and condemn Julia. Yes, the young woman had joined Eden Advance under false pretenses and was guilty of withholding information, but she hadn't actually betrayed the group to Reilly. Her actions during the ZED incident had more than proven to Devon that Julia was now certain of where her loyalties belonged. Devon had vowed to herself that no one else would ever be left behind. Everyone was needed. This planet was hostile enough without them turning on one another. So while Danziger conjured up new parts, the others made use of the down time for other chores.

Bess had enlisted True into helping her forage for more edibles. True had readily agreed because it got her out of school and away from that spoiled baby, Uly. Plus, Bess and True had become closer ever since True's discovery of Julia's duplicity. True couldn't remember feeling anymore helpless and alone then when she had stood surrounded by disbelieving adults who gave more weight to what the lying Julia was saying just because *she* was an adult.

Ha! One thing Gaal had taught True was that grownups lie. Usually more often than kids. Not even her father had believed her. That had been the worst hurt of all. When Bess appeared behind Julia, sedated her, and told True that she believed her, True wanted to throw her arms around Bess and give her a big bear hug. So Bess had been adopted as an honorary big sister by True. Being the only member of the group who wasn't an only child, Bess missed the sense of family that came with multiple siblings and so she readily accepted the role. She'd even pinkie swore not to tell anyone the girlish secrets True had confided to her.

"Look True! Here's some of those tubers you and I both like so much!"

A smiling dirt streaked Bess cried out triumphantly to her companion in her soft Southern accent that had a tang of the Appalachians in it Though such regional distinctions had been eroded away from memory by time just as those mountains had been mined flat by Humanity. It no longer mattered where on Earth you were born, just the fact that you were an "Earther" made you inferior in the mind of even the lowliest indentured station dweller. And no one was more aware of this than Bess Martin herself. Even as she hid her feelings behind sparkling eyes and a brilliant smile. Her marriage to Morgan gave her a smidgen of respectability, though at first she feared that if Morgan perceived her as a threat to his political ambitions he would cast her aside like a stained shirt. But he hadn't, and she loved him even more for that reason on top of all the other reasons she had.

When her announcement was met only with a lukewarm reply of "Un-huh." Bess wondered what had captured True's attention so thoroughly. True was on her knees along the edge of the clearing. Her entire being focused like a cat on something in the grass before her. Curious now, Bess ambled over to where True was.

"Hey, what'cha got there?"

"A bug." Came True's hushed reply. "A really *strange* one."

Holding her long brown tresses out of her eyes with one dirty hand, she leaned over and inspected True's discovery. Its long twig like body was brown and laid close to the ground. Its ten legs were a dark green, and were so long that its "knees" towered high about its body. Between its brown body that blended in with the ground and its long legs that matched the color and shape of the grass, Bess was amazed that True had seen it at all.

"Bug, huh?" Bess eyed the insect with a less than awed gaze. "Lots of those on Earth. Nothing much else though. --'Cept rats. Bugs, rats, and people." Bess straighten back up and released her hair. "Sometimes it's hard to to tell the rats from the people." Reaching into her jacket pocket, she drew forth a small opaque jar. "Here, why don't you put it in this rock specimen container. I don't think Yale has one of those yet."

True took the proffered container and was about to pick up the insect with her fingers. "Ooh, don't touch it, hon." Bess advised. "It might sting or bite. Just scoop it up with the jar and lid."

Carefully True did as she was advised and the insect was captured without incident. Bess punched a small hole in the lid with her makeshift trowel. "There! Now come help me dig up the rest of those tubers." Bess said as she handed the jar back to True. "I can't believe there are so many! No semolina tonight!"

True tucked the container into her jacket pocket and hurried after Bess to the open area that was brimming with the tasty plants. "Guess Morgan will want to name the bug after himself, huh?" True laughed forgetting for the moment that Bess was Morgan's wife. "Dad says that Morgan thinks God was made in *his* image!" True's hand flew up to her mouth as if to stop the words before they were uttered, but it was too slow. "I'm sorry, Bess." True mumbled through her fingers. "I wasn't suppose to repeat that."

A pained expression marred Bess' pretty face causing her forehead to crease. She reminded herself that True was a child and her comments sprang from indiscretion rather than from malice. "That's alright, True. Your dad shouldn't be saying such things in front of you."

"Dad says he doesn't understand how a boob like Morgan ended up with a peachy gal like you."

Bess smiled in spite of the jab to Morgan. Bess liked John Danziger. He reminded her of her father. Fair but stern. Oh yes, Daddy would have liked John. Would have liked him scads more than he had liked Morgan. But then, Danziger didn't come down to Earth and propose to her--Morgan had. "Well your father is a good man True, but he doesn't know everything. Love has its reasons."

The pair dug in silence for awhile until True decided to see if she was still in hot water with her friend. Looking around, she tried to think of a more neutral topic. "Is G889 like Earth, Bess?" She finally ventured.

The harvesting proved to be sweaty work and Bess shucked off her jacket. She wiped her dirty hand on her trouser leg then wiped her forehead with the back of that hand while she considered how to answer. This place like home? She asked herself incredulously as she gazed at the dirt covering her pants and skin. Protective clothing and facial masks were always worn outside. It guarded against contact with the heavily contaminated soil that was always being blown about by the winds. Since there was little vegetation to hold the soil in place, erosion had carved the Earth's landscape until it looked Mars like in appearance. A child True's age wouldn't be allowed above ground for more than a few minutes at a time.

As for vegetation, no way would anyone in their right mind attempt to eat something grown in unprocessed soil.--If they managed to *find* something that could grow in it. All food stuffs were grown hydroponically or in treated soil sold by the black market who stole it from the Ecospheres. The Ecospheres...biological "zoos" for the last vestiges of the Earth's forests and few remaining animal species. Bess didn't object to the efforts of biologists and botanists to preserve Earth's flora and fauna. Though many of the mining families saw it as throwing good credit after bad. She just wished some effort was put towards the preservation of the human inhabitants that remained.

"Well, that's a hard question True. When I look around, I see the Earth that my granny knew and told stories about. What walking barefoot in the grass felt like. About playing in the summer rain. Climbing apples trees and eating fruit till you couldn't eat no more." A faraway smile filled her face. "Gosh, I wish Gram could have seen this place. Now I understand why she would get so sad after telling those stories. How could you bear to lose something as precious as this." Her bright blue gaze returned from wherever it had taken her, and she flashed a melancholy smile at True. "G889 is nothing like my Earth though. This place is like a baby nursery, full of life and tomorrows. The Earth is just a mausoleum now, a place for the dead and remembering yesterdays."

"It is pretty neat here." True agreed. "I'm just tired of walking!"

"Well then my friend you are in luck!" Bess' mood lightened as she rose to her feet. "Out of the goodness of my heart and in deference to your spaghetti station dwelling legs, I will let you drive the ATV back to camp. Once we load this haul in it, I doubt there will be room for me!"

"Hey! I'm no shirker!" True countered in mock offense. "We'll take turns."

"Sounds good to me." Bess replied. "Let's get loaded up and head on back for lunch."

They had nearly finished lashing all the canvass totes to the ATV. Bess wasn't certain if the talk of life back on Earth had reawakened old survival instincts or if a noise had tipped her off. She just knew she wasn't surprised when a deep, raspy, little used voice addressed them from behind.

"Now just what do you little ladies think you're doing, eh?"

Startled, True let out a yelp and dropped the tote of vegetables she was holding. She turned to see an ill kempt mountain of a man towering over them. Bess' nose wrinkled as the wind changed directions and his aroma wafted towards them. He was bald except for a few dirty strands of brownish-gray hair trailing down his back. What teeth he had left were blackened and cracked. He was dressed in tatters much like Gaal had been and Bess was certain he was a penal "colonist."

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongues?" He rasped. "Jaxsom Frigg doesn't like it when people steal from him."

"We weren't stealing. We didn't know these belonged to you." Bess answered keeping her eyes on him as he paced around to the other side of the ATV. "We don't have much, but we'd be happy to trade for them."

"Nice little go-cart you got here." He muttered as he ran his hand appreciatively down its roll bar.

"We couldn't possibly part with the ATV." Frighten as she was, the blood of generations of hagglers balked at the thought of being gypped.

Jaxsom looked up from the ATV and sized up Bess and True much as he had the vehicle. Grinning his rotten smile he casually leaned against the ATV. "Yeah..." He drawled reaching up and scratching his ear with dirt crusted fingernails. "I'm sure the three of us can work something out." He gaze lingered on True's cherub face. "What's your name, Darlin'?"

"True." She squeaked out.

Jaxsom walked slowly back to their side of the ATV stooping down in front of True. "And are you true, girl? So many females aren't, you know."

The words True-Girl had always brought with them a feeling of warmth and safety. That was because they were uttered by her father. Coming from this man, they made her feel cold and frightened. Bess knew she had to act fast to protect True. Counting on him being overconfident, Bess pulled True away from Jaxsom and shoved him with all her strength. He'd been balancing on the balls of his feet and he fell back against the ATV knocking the wind out of himself. But he managed to grab Bess' wrist and hold it. "RUN TRUE!" Bess hollered as she tried to pull her arm free of his vise like grip.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Missy." He snarled as he brought the back of his other hand cracking down across her left cheek knocking her to the ground.

Crying True did as she was told for once and raced pell-mell for camp. Her last sight of Bess was seeing her being dragged into the woods by the man called Jaxsom Frigg. True reached for her gear but it wasn't on her. It must have fallen off her head when Bess had shoved her out of the way. Not daring to turn back to look for it, she pumped her arms and legs even harder.

The pain of being dragged over rocks and being slapped in the face by underbrush brought Bess back from the semiconscious state that Jaxsom's blow had put her in. She stumbled to her feet and fumbled with her gear. Amazingly it had tangled in her hair instead of falling to the ground when he'd smacked her. "Base Camp come in!" Was all she managed to sob out before Jaxsom yanked it from her hand.

"What's this here, huh?" He demanded shaking her.

The gear beeped in his hand and Magus' voice came over the link. "Bess? Did you call in? I thought I got a partial transmission." A slight pause. "Bess?"

Bess watched as her link to Camp was crumpled and smashed in Jaxsom's beefy hand. "I dislike snitches even more than thieves." He growled as he dropped the fragmented gear to the ground. Pleased by the look of total defeat on Bess' face, he released her.

"So Missy, we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Bess brushed her hair back and wiped her dirty tear stained face being careful of her left cheek. "The e-easy wa-way." She sniffled as she reached down to undue the large brass buckle of her belt with a trembling hand.

"I kinda like the hard way myself." Jaxsom said grinning evilly. "Maybe you could put up a little fight, hm?"

Bess' blue gaze held his flat gray eyes. "Oh, I'll see what I can do."

###

Alonzo clenched his teeth against the pain, but a groan still escaped from between his lips. He rigidly sat in a chair slowly lifting his right leg straight out then lowering it back down until it was not quite touching the ground. A small bag of sand rested on his ankle and the top of his foot secured by a piece of permacord. His face was beaded with sweat and his knuckles were white from griping the seat of the chair.

"Very good. twelve more and we'll be done for the day." Julia commented as she watched his progress with the critical eye of a doctor.

"*Twelve*?!" Alonzo gasped. "You're a sadist Doc, ya know that?"

"Don't be silly." She replied as she grasped his leg and lifted it even higher forcing the muscles to stretch even farther and Alonzo to moan even louder. "Sadism is not part of my genetic makeup."

"Coulda fooled me." Alonzo puffed out as her ministrations caused him to pant like a woman in labor.

"This leg has been broken, shot and operated on in quick succession; you're lucky to still have the use of it." She lectured. "If you don't want to end up with a permanent limp, we have to put up with some painful physical therapy."

"Where'd you get that 'we' crap? I'm the one being tortured." He grumbled only halfway jokingly.

"Don't be such a baby. Where's that mega-macho pilot attitude I've come to know and love, huh?" She teased.

In spite of his pain, Alonzo grinned and was about to grace her with a bawdy rejoinder when their attention was drawn to the sounds of a commotion outside. Julia quickly untied the sandbag and helped Alonzo up and through the tent flap so they could both investigate what was going on.

###

Magus always played it safe and by the rule book. That's what made her a good Ops crew member. She had only received a hailing beep from Bess' gear and no message from Bess or a response from her repeated attempts at reestablishing contact. While not alarming, it was unusual. Bess could have jostled her gear and not realized she'd sent a signal. Her lack of response could be attributed to a gear malfunction or Bess could have turned it off. Whatever the situation or reason, the rule book states to always report deviations and variances no matter how trivial or insignificant to your superior. So Magus headed off in search of Danziger to make her report. Devon Adair might be in charge of Eden Project, but John Danziger was Ops Chief and her boss as far as Magus was concerned. Besides, if John felt it warranted investigation, let *him* go tell Devon. She made Magus feel uncomfortable and Magus didn't like feeling uncomfortable.

Magus stood at the back of the Rover. Amazingly Zero was holding the huge vehicle up all on his own without any apparent effort or strain. Maybe even more amazing was that Danziger was under the Rover working. Magus didn't think she could be that confident in a mining drone.Especially one as goofy as Zero. Even his name didn't inspire confidence. Malfunctions happen. She cleared her throat so as not to startle Danziger. "Um, John, you got a minute?"

"Is it important?" He asked gruffly. His frustration at the vehicle apparent in his voice.

"Dunno. It might be nothing."

Sighing, Danziger dropped his wrench and slide out from under the Rover. If Magus felt concerned enough to disturb him and risk getting chewed out, it was most likely something. "What is it?"

She squatted down and told him what had happened. Danziger listened closely, nodding as he digested the information. "Bess' gear could just be off. Did you try to contact True on hers?"

"Yeah I did. No response from her either...but she *is* your daughter." Magus jested.

"That she is." He replied smiling. "I don't think it's anything serious but since they're out there on their own, I can send Walman or Baines out to check on them. Better safe then sorry. Good work, Magus." He pulled himself up and was about to holler for Walman when True's shrieking assaulted his eardrums.

"DADDY! Daddy, help!"

Though True cried out for her father, the whole camp responded to the terror in her voice. One thing True had yet to do was cry wolf. The sight of a terrified True racing out of the woods and into the arms of her father was eerily reminiscent of that fateful day when they'd all learned that Julia was a spy. Sheepishly Magus caught herself looking for Julia. When she saw Julia emerge from the Med tent with Alonzo, she sighed with relief. Julia had shown her loyalty during the ZED attack but trust doesn't come easy after a betrayal. It's easy to forgive but hard to forget.

True grabbed her father by the hand and started pulling him towards the direction she'd come from, crying and babbling incoherently. "Come on Dad! You gotta stop him! He's going to hurt her!"

Danziger grabbed his child gently by the shoulders and lowered himself down on his haunches till he was eye level with her. "Whoa, kiddo! Calm down. Tell me what's wrong. Stop who?"

True took a deep shaky breath and tried to stifle her sobs. "We found a bunch of those bulbs. Then a man showed up and said they were his. Called us thieves--but we weren't stealing! We didn't know they belonged to anybody. Bess offered to trade with him...but he hit her!"

Morgan had been drawn out of his VR program by True's cries for help. He worked his way through the crowd to True and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Hit her? S-somebody *hit* Bess? Where is she?"

"Back there. I can show you."

Danziger wiped True's tears from her cheek with his thumb. "No sweetheart. You stay here. You did right." Standing up he asked Magus if she was able to get a location lock from the gear signal Bess had managed to send. Magus nodded and transferred them to his gear set.

"Walman! Baines! Get your stuff and meet me at the Rail." Danziger hollered as he hustled to follow his own orders. Devon was hot on his tail.

"Just what do you plan to do?" She demanded.

"Get Bess." He replied not even giving Devon a second glance. He stopped at the Rail and secured the magpro next to the driver's seat. Before Devon could inform him of what she thought of his overly simplistic plan, he abruptly turned and addressed her. "Keep an eye on True for me, okay? Make sure she doesn't try to follow us. Sit on her if you have too." He folded his large frame into the driver's seat. "In fact, keep everyone in camp. This might be a prelude to an ambush. Come on guys! Shake a leg!" He bellowed.

Morgan Martin appeared and climbed into the front passenger's seat. Danziger turned and glared at him. "Get out Morgan." He ordered in his best don't-give-me-any-lip tone.

For once, Morgan didn't cower in fear from Danziger's threatening visage. He even managed to glare back. "Bess is my wife. If you want me out, you'll have to throw me out." His bravado was neutralized by his slightly quavering voice.

Before Danziger could take him up on his offer, Julia dashed up and hopped in the back with her med kit. Danziger turned to speak to his second uninvited passenger. "Hey! Is your name Walman or Baines?"

Julia ignored the sarcasm in his voice. "True said Bess was struck. She could be injured and in need of a doctor." She hesitated and glanced at Morgan. "Or at least in need of another woman."

Danziger understood her implications and nodded. He turned back to face the front and started the Rail. "Sorry boys, the bus is full." He told Walman and Baines as he threw the vehicle into gear and sped off.

Devon flung one final lecture his way before he got out of ear shot. "You keep your gear on and stay in contact, John Danziger!" Danziger raised his hand in either a wave or an obscene gesture. Devon didn't care so long as he did as he was told.

###

Bess and True hadn't gone too far from camp and on the speeding Dunerail they reached the abandoned ATV in less than five minutes. The Rail stopped next to the tote that True had dropped. It's contents scattered about and crushed. The signs of a struggle obvious even to an untrained eye. Neither Bess or her attacker were in sight. Danziger hopped out with magpro in hand. He motioned for Julia and Morgan to stay in the vehicle.

Morgan stood up in the Rail and anxiously looked about for any sign of his wife. "Where is she? Do you see her?" Fear for Bess' safety pushed aside Morgan's powerful self preservation instincts.

"Quiet, Morgan." Danziger hissed. He scanned the ominously still meadow. His thumb slide up and flipped the safety off on the gun. It's gentle hum and vibration felt reassuring in his hands. A sudden thought occurred to him. "You bring a gun?" He asked Morgan.

Morgan pulled open his gray, once stylish coat. A small handgun was tucked dangerously in the front of his trousers. Danziger eyed it with mixed emotions. "You don't fire it unless you're certain of your target. If a shot comes so much as 3 meters near me so help me,I'll tear you a new one, Martin.--Got that?"

Without waiting for a reply, Danziger set off to search the woods in the direction that the struggle looked to have taken. The silence bothered him the most. That and the fact that a small army could be hidden in all the lush cover the woods provided. By the looks of things back there, Bess had put up quite a fight. He was hoping she'd escaped and was hiding in the underbrush here somewhere. An image of the pretty woman-child popped in his head. Bess was a good soul. The prospect of finding her injured or dead did not thrill him. Next to Gaal, Morgan was possibly Danziger's least favorite person on this planet, but he didn't want Morgan to discover the woman he loved lying in a pool of blood. Danziger knew what a gut twister that was. He'd barely handled it. He knew Morgan wouldn't.

The greenery opened up into another smaller clearing. He almost didn't see Bess hidden on the far side of it. She was sitting on the ground under a tree with her forehead resting on her drawn up knees. Her long brown curls cascaded down in front of her legs helping her to blend in with the brown of the tree trunk. She wasn't moving. Danziger went to step over a fallen tree to enter the clearing. His foot came down on something soft and giving. Quickly he pulled his foot back and looked down. A dirty unconscious man laid against the fallen tree. He was hog tied with what looked like a brown leather belt. A large bleeding gash cut across his left temple and forehead. Spying traces of blood on the large belt buckle, Danziger surmised that Bess had used it to defend herself. Quite effectively too.

Forgetting the man for the moment, he stepped over the inert body and approached Bess. He stopped about a meter from her and crouched down. "Bess?" He spoke softly and soothingly like he did whenever he tried to wake True from a bad dream. When she didn't respond, he reached out to touch her but stopped before making contact. He didn't know what exactly had happened before Bess managed to fend off her attacker. The touch of a man might be the last thing she needed or wanted right now.

"Bess, it's Danziger." He said a little louder. Slowly, as if half asleep, Bess' head lifted. Danziger inhaled sharply when he saw the left side of her face. It was all swollen and what wasn't an angry red was a sick blackish-blue. Danziger suddenly wished the guy was conscious just so he'd have an excuse to pound him senseless.

It took a few seconds for recognition to fill her large eyes. She forced a smile. "That bad, huh?" Her eyes slide from Danziger's concerned face to the still form of her attacker lying about half a dozen meters away. "He was faster than he looks." Danziger shifted so his body blocked her view causing her gaze to return once more to his. "Is True all right?" Danziger nodded. He was amazed at Bess' composure and dry eyes. If not for her face and torn dirty clothes, he wouldn't have known she'd just been through a traumatic experience. Either she was a tough cookie or in shock. Probably a combination of the two.

He reached up and flipped on the audio portion of his gear. "I've found her. Follow my signal on in." Leaving the tracking on, Danziger switched the sound off. "Bess, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here..."

She reached out and patted the hand he had resting on his knee. "That's all right, Danziger. I'm fine, just shakened up a bit. Who came with you?"

"Julia and Morgan."

"Morgan came?" Bess' eyes watered slightly at the mention of her husband's name.

"Yeah, I even threatened him and he still insisted on coming."

Bess smiled. "That's hard to believe."

Danziger returned her smile with a relieved one. "What's hard to believe? That he insisted on coming or that I threatened him?"

Her reply was cut off by the sounds of someone crashing helter-skelter through the woods. Danziger hoisted his gun just in case it wasn't Morgan and Julia. When Morgan came into view, he lowered the magpro. "Bess!" Morgan didn't watch his step as he rushed towards her. In his hurry, he stumbled over the unseen fallen tree.

"Morgan be careful!" Bess warned too late. He gave a startled yelp as he fell landing squarely on top of the unconscious man. Morgan uttered a second yelp as he recoiled from the offensive odor and blood of the stranger. He calmed down once he realized that the man was immobilized and posed no threat. He wiped his blood smudged left hand in the grass, being careful not to get any on his clothes. Then he jumped up and tottered over to Bess and embraced her, stroking her hair and back while he planted little kisses on the top of her head. Julia followed picking her way more carefully through the tangled greenery. Gingerly she stepped over the dead tree and stooped over to give the insensate man a cursory examination.

"Bess, oh Bess! Are you all right? I was so worried about you." Morgan didn't notice her condition until he pulled away from her and brushed several stray curls from her face. Morgan froze. Then he slowly lifted his hand to her battered face. His hand trembled as he gently ran his fingertips along her jaw line to her quivering lips. "Oh Bess. I'm so sorry. I failed you--again."

Danziger was struck by the look of contrite empathy that washed across Morgan's face. The depth of Morgan's love for someone other than himself was never more obvious. He was even more astounded by Bess' reaction. The stoic woman that Danziger had discovered was gone. Replaced by a sobbing, frightened child.

Bess flung her arms around Morgan's waist and laid her uninjured cheek on his chest. Between her sobs, she softly chastised Morgan for his guilt. "Morgan honey, you didn't fail me. You've never failed me. You couldn't have know. I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared."

"Why didn't you call us, Bess?" Morgan asked quietly as he stroked her back. "I tried to raise you on your gear the whole way here." The next words came out in a choked whisper. "I thought I'd lost you. How could I survive this terribly place alone?"

Bess ran her hand up and down his chest in a comforting gesture. "You didn't lose me, Morgan." She pulled out the shattered remnants of her gear set. She held them out to Danziger with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about the busted gear."

Danziger took the twisted fragments and smile reassuringly at her. "S'alright. I don't think of it as busted gear. I think of it as spare parts." Silently he thought of the huge container of "spare parts" all ready in his possession but he certainly didn't want Bess feeling guilty over something she had no control over.

Morgan watched Bess pass her demolished gear set to Danziger. Convulsively he clasped her tighter against his body as his mind envisioned the hands that destroyed the gear being used against his wife. A small "ouch" escaped Bess' lips when Morgan's grip aggravated a bruise on her side. The relief that Bess was alive was immediately replaced with anxiety over her injuries. He swiveled his head about looking for the forgotten doctor. Spying Julia crouched over his wife's attacker set Morgan off. "Ju-li-a! I can't *believe* you're treating that maniac and not my wife!" He arched his eyebrows and indicted Bess' injuries with an open upraised palm. "*She's* the victim!"

Julia flinched under the accusatory tone and stare. All she'd intended was to allow Morgan and Bess a moment alone before she started her examination. Besides that, it was obvious that this man's injuries were far more serious than Bess'. She had cauterized the head wound and her diaglove indicated that the man's skull had a hairline fracture. Julia was a doctor and as such, she'd been trained to treat the sick and injured based on medical need, not personal feelings. But she suddenly realized how disloyal her actions must look.

Rather than attempt to explain, she rose and approached Bess. She reached out with her machinery encased hand with the intention of scanning Bess' face. "Don't touch me." Bess hissed as she jerked her head away from Julia's questing fingers. Her eyes hard and icy blue.

"Lighten up, Bess. Julia wants to help you. Let her." Danziger quietly admonished. He was very much aware that Bess still harbored angry feelings towards Julia.

"I've gotten by without doctors before."

Julia forced herself to meet Bess' condemning glare. She hid her hurt and guilt behind her placid doctor's mask. "Bess, you need medical attention. Bruises that large are serious. A clot could form and block a blood vessel in your face leaving you susceptible to gangrene. Or a clot could break off, travel to the brain and cause a stroke." When Julia detected no change in Bess' body language and attitude, she sighed in frustration. "By refusing treatment, you're punishing yourself, not me."

Morgan patted Bess' shoulder and hugged her gently. "Please Bess. I know how distasteful it is but she is the only doctor we have until the Colony ship arrives." He gave her his classic puppy-dog look before adding, "Do it for me."

"All right, Morgan." Bess replied without breaking eye contact with Julia. "For *you*."

Julia let out the breath she'd been holding. She shifted her eyes from Bess to the diaglove monitor readings. "Good. No facial fractures or concussion. Just severe contusions and some minor lacerations." She reached into her medical satchel and rummaged around with several vials and a derma injector. When she was satisfied with the proportions, she went to inject Bess in the carotid artery to deliver the medication into her system as quickly as possible. Once again, Bess stiffened and jerked her head away. "What's in that?" She demanded.

Two red spots darkened Julia's cheeks. She was getting tired of Bess' defensive attitude, understandable as it was. "It's a combination consisting of a pain block, an analgesic for the swelling, an antibiotic to guard against infection and an anemonin compound to dissolve the hematomas safely." She paused then added tartly, "Don't worry, you'll remain conscious."

Once the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted them. Alonzo was always telling her that her bedside manners were atrocious. Apparently she still needed some practice. Bess slitted her eyes and looked as if she would make a retort. Instead, she merely pursed her lips and nodded. Then she tilted her head to the side to allow Julia better access to her neck. She flinched reflexively even though the compound hissed painlessly through her skin into her blood stream.

While Julia had been treating Bess, Danziger had gone over to the still unmoving form of Jaxsom Frigg. He pushed the man's head to the side with the tip of the magpro. Not surprisingly, the E2 tattoo was clearly visible on the man's neck. Danziger silently cursed to himself. He should of expected there to be more convicts around. Nobody should be leaving camp alone or unarmed. Hadn't the ZED attack taught them that? What if True had run into him on her own? His knuckles whitened as that thought caused him to spasmodically clutch the barrel of the gun. A dark and threatening expression contorted his features.

Julia came up behind Danziger jarring him out of his violent thoughts. "I've done all I can here. We should head back."

"What about him?" Danziger inquired prodding their captive with the muzzle of the magpro.

Julia sighed. "He's unconscious and that head fracture needs further treatment than I can give him out here."

"You *aren't* suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Morgan asked bitterly.

"Morgan, I understand your feelings but I'm a doctor. I'm required to render medical aid irregardless of who I'm treating and to do so without prejudice."

Morgan threw up his hands in totally disgust. "I don't believe you!" He shouted. "Didn't we learn our lesson with Gaal? You don't invite the devil into your house."

"Why not. We invited you." Danziger replied dryly.

"Y-you want to take him back, too?"

"No, no I don't." Danziger looked up and glared at Morgan. "But I don't want any surprises later." Danziger stood and towered over Morgan. "Come on. Help me lug him back to the Rail. We'll see what Devon and the others have to say."

"Oh, her *highness* will probably want to make him her private deputy. She's already got one criminal in her employ. Why not have a matched set?" Morgan snidely declared.

"Shut up, Morgan." Danziger snapped, rapidly losing his temper with the bureaucrat. "You're no paragon of rational decision making yourself. Now pick up his feet."

Morgan planted his hands on his hips and didn't move. "I'm not touching that filthy degenerate!" He exclaimed. "He-he could be full of diseases and God knows what!"

"Shoot him."

Three pairs of eyes turned as one and stared at Bess in shock. She didn't notice the effect her calm, cold remark had on the others. Her eyes were fever bright, her face pale and harsh. There was nothing of the lily sweet Bess in her expression. Morgan rushed over to her and lightly rubbed her shoulders. "She's upset." He offered in reply to Julia and Danziger's questioning looks. Julia brushed past Morgan and Bess. "Never mind. I'll help Danziger." She said as she leaned down and grasped Jaxsom's bound ankles. Silently they made their way back to the Rail and ATV. Bess' stark decree ringing in their ears.

Danziger and Julia deposited their load into the back of the Rail. Danziger removed Bess' belt from Jaxsom's wrists and retied them with a length of permacord. Then he lashed the long trailing end around the roll bar of the Rail just in case their "guest" woke up on the way back to camp.

"Okay, I'll take you guys back to camp then come back with Baines to get the ATV."

Bess stood unmoving while Danziger and Julia climbed into the Rail. Morgan attempted to guide her to the front passenger seat. "I'm not riding in the same vehicle with him."

Danziger gazed at Bess with compassionate eyes. "I'm sorry Bess. There's no way around it. You're in no condition to walk back."

Stubbornly she stood her ground. "Morgan and I can take the ATV back."

"Do you think you're capable of driving the ATV, Bess?" Julia asked worriedly. "The pain block can blunt your reaction time. I don't advise it."

"Morgan can drive then."

"Me?" Morgan squeaked. "I-I-I suppose I could. I've driven the Transrover a few times." Morgan eyed the ATV like it was bull liable to charge him at any moment.

Danziger sighed. He recognized that defiant tilt to Bess' chin. He'd seen it enough times on his own daughter and on the leader of Eden Project, Devon Adair. One thing this expedition didn't lack was obstinate females. "Alright. But he better not scratch it, dent it, or damage it in anyway. I got enough to keep me busy as it is."

Morgan removed several of the sacks from ATV and plopped them into the Rail then he helped Bess into the raised backseat of the ATV. He settled himself down in the driver's seat and grasped the unfamiliar steering device with a sweaty palm. Bess leaned forward and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Morgan will do just fine."

Slowly, jerkily the ATV followed the Rail back to camp.

###

Baines, perched atop the Transrover, was the first one to spot them heading back into camp. He hollered out the news and the others gathered anxiously around. Danziger had radioed in earlier that Bess was found and that they were bringing her attacker back with them. When Devon tried to probe him for more details, he simply turned off his gear, infuriating her. Devon wasn't sure how to take John Danziger. Sometimes he was her ally and at other times her opponent. This emotional tug of war they were fighting was driving her mad but she was determined to be the victor.

All eyes were fixed on the Rail as it rolled to a stop at the camp's perimeter. Everyone was curious about this Jaxsom Frigg and wanted a look at him. Everyone but Yale. Once True had mentioned the man's name, Yale started a file search on all Station records he had at his considerable disposal. What he'd discovered made him at first fearful for Bess' life and then dismayed at the news that they were bringing this man back to camp. He often doubted that the others understood just how dire their circumstances were on this planet.

Morgan brought the ATV to a jarring halt a little ways away from the Rail. He hopped out and helped Bess down from her high seat. With a protective arm around her waist, he lead her towards their tent. Eben turned and saw the condition her friend was in. Eben's family were asteroid miners and she and Bess had formed an instant rapport born of a common background. Without a word she rushed over and wrapped Bess in a hug. Soon they were surrounded by the others except for Baines and Walman who were carrying the still unconscious Jaxsom to the med tent followed by Julia.

"How are you feeling Bess?"

Bess, hurting, angry and looking for a target, any target, lashed out at Devon. "I don't know, Devon. Take a good look at me and tell me how you think I'm doing."

Devon was taken aback at the flinty tone in Bess' voice. She was the most cheerful of the group and Devon had started to appreciate her ability with both people and Grendlers. True wormed her way between the much taller adults and stood in front of Bess with worried eyes and a quivering lip. "Does it hurt very much?" Bess knelt down and drew True into her arms. "No, not very much." She lied. "You're my hero True. You saved my life. I'll never forget that."

"We're f-friends." She sobbed out and squeezed Bess tightly causing the young woman to flinch in pain. Danziger saw Bess' discomfort and collected his weeping child in his arms and rocked her.

Bess stood up and watched Walman and Baines cart her attacker into the med tent. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I hadn't had time to give it much thought. Danziger called in that he was being brought back with you just a few minutes ago. I guess release him once Julia has treated him. I don't know what else we could do."

"He's a criminal. He attacked me. Tried to rape and kill me. He should be punished." She demanded.

"Punished?" Devon shook her head in confusion. "How? We don't have any prisons here. All we can do is send him on his way."

"And if he refused to go his own way? If he decides to come back? Maybe attacks someone else? What then?" Bess persisted.

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens." Devon was unhappy with the weakness of her answer but couldn't think of a stronger solution. They couldn't worry about what "might" happen. There were too many ifs for them to address every single one. They had to move on and hope each decision was the right or at least the best one.

Bess hugged herself and stared off with an unfocused gaze. "If he were dead, we wouldn't have to worry about him ever again." She whispered softly bringing her eyes back to rest on Devon's stunned face.

Uly, who'd been studying Old Western American culture, excitedly chimed in. "Are we going to hang him? Like in the Wild West?"

Mortified at her son's apparent blood lust, Devon sought to correct him. "Capital punishment is a brutal law long abandoned by civil society, Uly." She directed her statement at Bess as well as her son.

"It's a very ancient law passed down by God. 'An eye for an eye, a life for a life.'"

Recovered from Bess' bombshell, Devon was determined to end this discussion before it got any farther. "Bess, it was inhumane and failed to prove itself as a crime deterrent. That's why the Stations abandoned it."

"It's an effective deterrent on the one who committed the crime. They don't get a second chance to kill again."

"Nor do they get a second chance to redeem themselves, Bess." Yale added in his soft, priestly voice. "Even God did not write off a sinner. No matter how badly or how far they'd strayed."

"Well, let God forgive him and deal with him!" She countered angrily. "*I* can't!"

Devon tried to defuse Bess' anger with reason. "Bess, we don't know the man's circumstances. He's been here alone for a long time. He may not even know where *here* is. It's possible he felt threatened by you. You and True were taking his food supply and winter is coming."

Bess looked incredulously at Devon then she laughed bitterly. "I hate to admit it, but Julia was right. You *are* naive, Devon. I didn't do anything to him. I'm not responsible for what happened to him during his life. I wasn't even born when he was sent here. I have to live my life here. I have rights too. I should be able to walk alone without constantly looking over my shoulder and wondering who might be behind me. I shouldn't have to lie awake at night fearful of strange noises. When I have nightmares about this I should be able to wake up and be relieved that there's no way they could possibly come true. I should be able to send my children outside to play and the worst thing I should have to worry about happening to them is that they scrap their knees."

Bess flung her arm out in an all encompassing gesture. "Come out of your ivory boardroom Devon and take a look around you! This isn't the Stations with its tidy little rules and laws. I know all about men like Jaxsom. They use to get dumped in cheap prisons on Earth. If they happened to escape, the so called law enforcement didn't try too hard to recapture them. A lot of innocent people were hurt or killed by people like him. Including my mother. It took an Earth wide miners strike to finally force your benevolent government to stop that practice and dig into their pockets and build prison stations." Finally out of breath and emotionally drained, Bess leaned against Morgan for both physical and moral support.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Bess." Devon's own mother flashed briefly into her mind. "No one should have to suffer the violent loss of a loved one. But two wrongs don't make a right."

Eben took up her friend's stance. "We need to do something, Devon. None of us are safe with him on the loose." Magus and Denner nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yeah, and just who's going to carry out this execution? I bet you women try and arm twist one of us into doing it. Shooting animals for food is one thing but shooting a human being is more than most of us are willing to do."

"Baines! Why aren't you and Walman with Julia?" Danziger barked.

"It's okay. He's still out and we tied him down real good. Besides, he stunk to high heaven! Phew!" Baines wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in front of his face.

"I'll go stay with her." Alonzo got up and started to limp towards the med tent, a frown on his face.

###

Julia had just finished up treating Jaxsom's fractured skull when he started to come around. At first groans and unintelligible sounds were all he made. Finally his eyes fluttered open. Julia bent over him and was about to reassure him when Jaxsom's flat steel gray eyes locked on hers and the words froze in her throat. She had a sudden insight of what a rabbit must feel when it stares into the eyes of a wolf. A smile that seemed more voracious than friendly spread across Jaxsom's gray stubbled face. "Well now, lookie here. Another pretty bird. What's yer name pretty?"

Julia immediately disliked him but pushed those feelings to the back of her mind. Doctors weren't required to like their patients, just treat them. "I'm Dr. Heller." She answered in her chilliest most no nonsense voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone took the top of my head off." He tried to lift his right hand to his head but they were tied to the cot frame and he could only move them a few inches. "Say, could you loosen this one a bit? It's really biting into my wrist."

Julia hesitated a moment debating if she should call in one of the men first. His hand was puffy and turning red so it wasn't a ploy. Besides, she was only loosening it not untying it. What harm could it do? She began loosening the cord that held his right wrist. Suddenly he gave a great yank and pulled it loose from the cot. True to Bess' description, he was faster than he looked. His loose hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over him to the floor on the other side of the cot. Before she could get up, he came crashing down on top of her.

Jaxsom held her down with the weight of his body with his knee across her throat while he tugged on the cord that held his other wrist. His knee exerted enough pressure to prevent her from crying out but not quite enough to crush her windpipe. No, he didn't want her dead. Not yet. A cat liked to play with a mouse a bit before sinking its teeth into its throat for the last time. Julia flailed about with her hands but couldn't find anything within reach to use as a weapon. Futilely she struck at him but her blows didn't land anyplace vulnerable.

Finally free, Jaxsom grabbed Julia's wrists in one beefy hand and pinned them down above her head. He shifted his weight and removed his knee from her throat. She took several deep gaging breaths to restore her oxygen deprived lungs. Jaxsom's other hand curled around her throat in warning for her not to attempt to cry out. "Where am I?" He hissed at her softly.

Her mouth was so dry from fear it took Julia a moment to reply. "We brought you back to camp. You aren't in any danger here. I treated your injuries." She thought this might calm him down and get him to release her.

His thumb gently stroked back and forth across her bottom lip and he flashed that feral smile at her once more. "That, my pretty will be your last mistake."

His hand tightened around her throat as he slowly lowered his face to hers. Julia couldn't scream now if she wanted to and she so very desperately wanted to. Then she did hear a scream. Though it was more like a roar, and it came from the med tent entrance rather than from her. Jaxsom looked over his shoulder to assess this new challenger. Alonzo's advantage of surprise allowed him to easily knock the much larger man off of Julia. She quickly scrambled to her feet and cried out for help.

Jaxsom had regained his feet and he saw how Alonzo favored his right leg. He struck out with a large booted foot and caught Alonzo's ZED injured leg just above the knee. The weakened muscles couldn't take a blow like that and he crumpled to the ground. White hot pain exploded simultaneously in his leg and his brain. All of Alonzo's energy was focused on not losing consciousness so he was unable to block the blows that rained down on him.

Danziger burst in followed by Walman and Baines. The rest of the group remained outside so they wouldn't hamper the men's movement in the cramped tent. Magus raised her magpro and tried to get a clear shot at Jaxsom. Yale placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "You might hit one of the others." Nodding, she lowered the gun and watched the melee with worry creased eyes.

Danziger threw all of his weight into a flying tackle and drove Jaxsom to the ground. Anyone else would have stayed down but Jaxsom began to struggle against Danziger. Walman and Baines joined in and added their strength and arms to the job of restraining him. Julia had been scavenging all this time in the rubble that was once her medical supplies looking for a sedaderm. Finding one, she rushed to the pile of struggling men. Making sure she had the right arm first, she pressed the sedaderm to it and squeezed the trigger. Since the shot went in his arm and not directly into his carotid artery, it would take the drug a few moments to kick in. Julia then rushed over to check on Alonzo.

She quickly administered a pain block and then proceeded with a shaky examination of his leg. "Can you move it? Is there any numbness or sensations of cold?"

"No. It just felt like my whole leg was on fire when he hit me. The pain block has take care of that." Alonzo tried to regain his feet but Julia ended up helping him to a chair. He took her trembling hands in his and studied her "How are you doing?"

Julia stopped and tried to think of an honest answer. How was she? She wasn't so sure she knew herself. She'd just been attacked and nearly murdered. Her emotional state was in turmoil and from the shaking in her hands and pounding of her heart, her adrenal glands were still pumping away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to clear her mind and calm her nerves.

When she opened her eyes, she found them suddenly stinging with tears. 'Oh God, don't cry here. Not in front of all these people. It'd be too embarrassing.' Blinking rapidly to flush the revealing tears back down her tear ducts, Julia looked at Alonzo and nodded. "I'll be fine." Alonzo pulled the kneeling woman against his chest and hugged her. "I'm glad you're not hurt." He whispered.

Finally Jaxsom went limp and the men got up. "What the *hell* happened in here?!" Danziger demanded furiously.

"Hey! The guy was tied down tight when we left!" Walman answered defensively. Baines just shrugged while trying to catch his breath.

"Don't blame them." Julia pulled away from Alonzo's comforting embrace and addressed the angry man. "It was my fault. I agreed to loosen his bonds when he complained that they hurt. I figured I could handle him." She ended sheepishly.

"Now do you think he'll just quietly go away?" Bess asked Devon, her eyebrow arched in challenge.

"We'll all be murdered in our sleep!" Morgan added clutching Bess' shoulders.

Devon looked at Danziger besceehingly. 'Oh, sure. *Now* she wants his opinion!' He thought angrily. Well he wasn't about to become the heavy in this decision. He pretended not to notice her looking at him and set about picking up the cot and tables that laid tossed about the tent. He knew he'd threatened to kill Gaal in cold blood but he'd been extremely pissed when he'd made that declaration. Now he wondered if he seriously could look a man in eye and coldly shoot him.

"What's going on?" Julia inquired sensing the heighten tension in the tent.

Cameron spoke up. "We were discussing what to do about him." He pointed unnecessarily at Jaxsom. Julia knew which "him" Cameron meant. "Some are in favor of execution."

"Execution?" Julia looked from Danziger to Devon. Both in turn looked at Bess. "Death is a harsh sentence for assault. Whether he intended to kill or not. Do we even know anything about him?"

"I know quite a bit. More than I care to know." Yale answered shaking his head. "Jaxsom Frigg committed six serial rapes that involved torture and ended in murder over a period of 4 years." He paused before continuing. "His conviction was facilitated by VR recordings of his victims he'd made to play back later for his enjoyment."

"Oh my God." Denner gasped, voicing everyone's disgust.

"Jaxsom was diagnosed as being a sociopathic schizophrenic. That made him ineligible for both the Yale program and behavioral modification chip therapy. His brain was too far diseased for either to be effective. In fact, they could have exacerbated his condition. Oddly enough, he was incarcerated for life in Prison Station 889. The database lists him as being killed by another inmate two years after the start of his term."

"So if Jaxsom Frigg was killed in prison, this man could have known him, may have even been the one who killed him, and is using his name?" Walman postulated.

Yale shook his head sadly. "I seriously doubt that. More likely, Jaxsom and all the other penal colonists here are listed as dead in Prison Station transcripts. That way, the Council doesn't have to account for missing prisoners."

"Yeah, and who besides me doesn't think that Prison Station 889 is just coincidence?" Danziger added. "Damn! How many criminals *are* here?"

"No way to be certain. It's difficult to scan for cross referenced data pertinent to the E2 project. The Council has been very careful in covering their tracks. The databases are full of dummy files and dead ends making if very difficult to get a good grasp of the scope of the project. One thing we can be certain of is we are *not* the first humans here."

Danziger slide down on his haunches and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, we have to make some sort of a decision."

"No. No more hasty decisions made in anger or while emotions are flying high." Devon interjected. "This isn't a decision we can reverse once it's taken. It won't be as simple as going back for someone. We'll all have to live with this for the rest of our lives. Remember how much we all regretted abandoning Julia the next day."

"Not *all* of us." Morgan scoffed.

"Nevertheless," She continued glaring at Morgan. "I insist that we wait till tomorrow. That will give us all a day to really think this through and be certain of our feelings. Maybe even come up with alternative solutions. Agreed?"

Thirteen heads nodded slowly in mute reply.

"Will we have to vote too?" True asked with wide eyes indicating herself and Uly.

"No baby." Danziger answered her gently. "This is something us adults have to decide. You two don't worry about it." Suddenly Danziger wondered how his and True's relationship would be affected if he ever did kill someone, even in self defense. Something told him he didn't want to find out.

"I guess tomorrow I find out who my friends are." Bess said softly before exiting the tent hurrily followed by Morgan.

###

LATE THAT NIGHT:

Morgan held Bess in his arms, gently stroking her hair. Soon her soft, regular breathing told him she was asleep. Morgan laid there wide awake staring at the stained tent ceiling illuminated from the outside by the dual moonlight. He felt wired and restless. Other than his right foot, which twitched rhythmically against the edge of the bed, he managed to hold himself perfectly still so he wouldn't wake her. Images and snatches of conversations from the day played back in his mind like a VR program on the fritz. The image and words that repeated in his head the most was Bess'. Her battered face turning towards him and telling him he'd never failed her.

Morgan knew that was a lie, but he *needed* to hear that lie and Bess knew it. More importantly, Bess herself needed to believe in her own lie. It was the only way she managed to survive intact. She escaped her harsh, dead end life by putting on a smiling, angelic face and refusing to allow her soul to be warped by the bleakness of her earthbound reality. That's what had drawn him to her and what had ultimately caused him to propose marriage rather than just offer to set her up in one of the sectors reserved for visiting administrators as his mistress.

Morgan needed some of that magic. By saving Bess, Morgan hoped to save himself. So he'd entered into a marriage contract with an Earther who wasn't even a member of a powerful Miners Union Family. So much for advancement via the marriage ladder. Bess had brought love into Morgan's life. The hows or whys of that love didn't concern him. She loved him and Morgan worshipped her in return. He finally believed he could have it all: power, wealth, and love.

Morgan's thoughts turned to the morning and the vote that was to come. He couldn't predict who would vote how, but he did know that Devon Adair would never go against Station Law no matter how many people voted in favor of execution. Where Bess was a romantic, Devon was an idealist. Idealism was far more dangerous than romanticism as far as Morgan was concerned. Devon came here and believed she could establish an Utopia.

Morgan rolled his eyes in disgust. He might not be from a powerful Founding Family and he didn't grow up with his very own private psycho tutor, but he *was* educated. He was familiar with the classics including Plato's Republic. He knew that Utopia meant "no place" in Greek. No place as in imaginary, nonexistent. Even Plato didn't believe Humanity could conduct themselves properly and bring about the perfect society.

Morgan didn't believe it either. In Morgan's world--the *real* world, people acted in their own interests. Oh, Ms Adair might think she was acting out of altruism when she created Eden Project, but would she have squandered nearly her entire fortune and a huge chunk of her life if her own son hadn't been afflicted with the Syndrome? Morgan seriously doubted it. Even what Morgan planned to do later couldn't be called selfless. He was doing it for Bess and ultimately he was doing it for himself.

Morgan carefully slipped out of bed and tucked the covers around Bess so she'd stay warm and asleep. He slipped his VR gear on his head and quietly passed the time creating a program while he waited for the camp to settle down for the night. "Eden Project." Morgan muttered to himself. Devon certainly had picked a prophetic name. Look at what happened to the inhabitants of the original Eden. At least that Eden only had one serpent. This place was a veritable viper pit.

###

It was around two in the morning when Morgan finally left his tent. The larger of the two moons had dipped below the horizon and the smaller one was in its third quarter so he didn't have to worry about being seen. Only problem was, he could barely see too. A lumalight was out of the question though, he couldn't risk attracting attention. So as carefully as he could, he inched and groped his way to the Transrover.

Morgan let out a muted "ouch" as he stubbed his foot for the fourth time. "This whole planet is nothing but a huge rock pile." He grumbled to himself. Finally, he reached the Transrover and scampered up into its back bed and began to rummage through various storage boxes as quietly as he could. In the seventh container, he found what he was looking for and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. "Seven, that's a lucky number. That's a good sign that everything will go smoothly--I hope." Morgan whimpered as he replaced the lid on the box.

"What are you doing, Morgan?" A gruff disembodied voice demanded as a big brawny hand shot out of the darkness and clamped down on his wrist like a vise. Morgan nearly fainted from fear. It took his lungs several tries to drawn in a breath. "You nearly scared me to death!" He finally managed to wheeze.

Danziger flicked on his lumalight. Its glow lent his features a fiendish cast. "Sorry, I'll try harder next time." Danziger still had Morgan by the wrist. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?" His fingers tightened slightly.

"Owww! You-you're hurting me." Danziger released him and stared at him expectantly. Morgan bought some time by making a show of rubbing and inspecting his wrist. "I...I was looking for a filament splicer. My VR gear needs fixing." He lied, praying that Danziger hadn't seen what Morgan had really taken. Morgan didn't have a believable lie to explain why he had taken *that*.

Danziger eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not surprised. As much time as you waste in VR." Danziger motioned for Morgan to get down from the Rover. "Stay out of my tools, Martin. If something breaks, bring it to me and I'll work on it. Though I can tell you right now that VR gear is way down on my work priority list."

"Sure, sure." Morgan hastily agreed as he climbed down and stood nervously next to the larger man. "I'll drop it by in the morning. Well, good night!" Morgan tried to sound nonchalant as he scurried back to his tent, well aware that Danziger was watching.

###

Morgan spent the next hour working with his prize. When he was ready, he cautiously poked his head out the tent flap and looked about for signs of anyone, especially Danziger. Satisfied that no one was in the vicinity, he headed first to the mess tent and then to the supply tent where Jaxsom was being housed and watched over by Walman.

"Hey, Morgan. What are you doing up? It's not your shift tonight."

"Oh, I know. I couldn't sleep and thought you might like a cup of coffee." Morgan answered jovially as he held up the thermos. "Have a seat and I'll pour."

Walman was surprised. Morgan was hardly the thoughtful type but Bess' ordeal may have made him more appreciative of his fellow castaways. "Gee, that's really nice of you, Morgan." He looked away to set his magpro down against the tent wall. A glint of silver flashed in the corner of his eye but he wasn't able to react in time. Morgan's action was completely unexpected so Morgan was easily able to knock out the younger and burlier Walman with the thermos. Morgan whispered an unheard apology to the unconscious man. Then he picked up the magpro and stepped inside the supply tent.

He stood for a moment and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darker interior of the tent. When he could finally see, he found Jaxsom propped up against a crate. Morgan jumped but then he noticed that the man was asleep. His head was tilted back, he mouth slightly agape and a rumbling snore emanated from him. Taking a deep breath and a moment to screw his courage up, Morgan pulled the neck restraint he'd taken from the Transrover out of his pocket. Moving quickly, he stepped forward and slipped it around Jaxsom's neck. The feel of the cold metal on his neck and the sound of it snapping shut woke the convict.

"Hells bells! Can't a fella catch a snooze around here?" As he spoke, his lashed hands moved up to his neck. "Hey! What's the idea putting me in a yoke?" He glared menacingly at Morgan. "I got out of it once, don't ya think I can do it twice?"

"N-not with your hands tied and not while I have this." Morgan held up the control device in a slightly shaking hand. "N-now get up."

Jaxsom smiled at the obviously nervous and frightened man before him. "How can I get up with my feet tied, hm?"

Morgan carefully edged closer and worked on untying the cords that held his feet. When he was nearly done, Jaxsom attempted to jump Morgan like he had Julia. Only Morgan's fear driven reflexes were quicker than Julia's genetically enhanced ones. "Charge!" He squeaked into the control device and Jaxsom let out a strangled cry and fell backwards to the floor. Once the pain had stopped spasming through his body, he looked up at Morgan with murder in his eyes. "Yer dead." He whispered coldly.

Morgan took a deep breath and silently hoped Jaxsom was wrong. Then he motioned with the magpro for his prisoner to precede him out of the tent. Eying the restraint control, he complied. Walman was starting to stir when they emerged from the supply tent. Before Morgan could think of what to do, Jaxsom pulled back his leg and kicked the young man in the head knocking him out far more soundly than Morgan had earlier.

"Why did you do that?" Morgan asked.

Jaxsom turned to face his new warden. "Because the odds are in my favor of me being able to get that controller from you when we're away from here. Then I'm going to bash out your brains with the butt of that gun."

Morgan tried to swallow but found that he couldn't. Doubt about his plan began to seep into his mind. He shook it off. He'd come too far to go back now. He'd have to see it to the end and hope he didn't screw it up. Silently the two men walked out of camp.

###

The sunbeam found access into the tent through the crack of the entrance and woke Bess. She stretched and reached her hand up to her cheek. The pain and swelling were gone. That meant the scratches and bruises were too. She rolled over to ask Morgan to confirm this for her, only to find that he wasn't beside her. She sat up and drowsily scanned the interior of the small yet tidy tent taking a mental inventory. Her eyes stopped at the upturned crate that served as Morgan's desk. His VR gear was gone. Bess sleepily concluded that he'd probably gone off to practice his drums before breakfast. She pushed off the covers and did a quick wash up and changed out of her night clothes. She was perched on the edge of the cot lacing her scuffed boots when someone shook the tent flap.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Dr....Julia. Can I talk to you a moment?"

Bess sighed. She didn't want to talk to Julia. It took a lot of energy to stay mad at someone and Bess was getting worn out from it. "All right." She relented but her tone conveyed her less than thrilled mood.

Julia entered the tent and stood awkwardly before Bess. She hated one on one social interactions. She felt much more comfortable relating to people in a doctor/patient scenario. She was in control in those situations. Now she wished she'd worn her diaglove and used the excuse of checking up on the progress of Bess' healing to explain her visit.

"Where's Morgan? I'd hope to catch both of you together."

"Off practicing his drums."

"Oh." She paused and carried on an internal debate. Should she continue or wait until she had them both together? Catching Bess' impatient gaze, Julia decided she'd be better able to do this without Morgan's derisive commentary. "Well, I know I apologized to the entire group but I wanted to apologize to you and Morgan personally for my actions last week."

That wasn't anywhere's near what Bess had expected to come out of Julia's mouth. Bess watched Julia from the corner of her large eyes. "So you're not here to try to get me to change my mind about Jaxsom?"

"I'm here about him too." Julia nodded as she approached the cot and sat down on it next to Bess. "But first I want to show you something." She reached into the pocket of her navy blue jacket and drew forth a swatch of reddish fabric.

Bess took it gently from her fingers and examined it. "This looks like a piece of Morgan's jacket. The one that he was wearing when..."

"When I attacked him." Julia finished, a pained expression pulling her features taut. "I kept it and I look at it at least once a day."

Bess' curiosity overrode her hostility. "Why?"

"As a reminder. And as a penance." She forced herself to meet Bess' inquisitive stare. "I did some terrible, terrible things. And there's no excuse for them. If True hadn't discovered me talking to Reilly and if you hadn't believed her, who knows what I might have done." Julia cast her eyes down in shame. "I saw my dark side and it frightened me." Julia shook her head and closed her eyes. "It frightened me so much. I don't ever want to see that part of myself again. So everyday, I look at that scrap of Morgan's coat to remind myself of what I did in hopes that I won't ever cross that line again."

Bess' gaze traveled from the bit of cloth to the woman sitting next to her and back again. She shuddered as all the anger and hate she'd been carrying around like a baby nursing on her soul inexplicably vanished. She looked at the remorseful Julia and couldn't imagine not ever forgiving her. Hadn't Bess always been taught to forgive people?

A memory of her father reading to the family from the Bible and giving life to the words of God with his rich baritone echoed in her heart. 'Be ye kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another.' She wondered if her father would be ashamed of her now. When Grandpa and Uncle Jake had been killed in the miners revolt of '78. Daddy hadn't sought revenge. He'd prayed for the souls of his father and brother and for the people responsible for their deaths. He'd even prayed for momma's killer.

"Bess, I thought all night about what to do and I finally decided that the safety of the group overrides any medical oaths I took. You're right, this isn't the Stations. The rules are different here. I-I don't think I could bring myself to give him a lethal injection and I don't have the equipment to do a behavioral modification. But I could perform a leukotomy."

"Leukotomy?"

"An old 20th century surgical procedure more commonly referred to as a frontal lobotomy. Parts of the brain are severed or removed all together. It doesn't require cybernetic implants or neural chips. It's very imprecise but usually renders the subject non-aggressive. Only he would have to remain with us since it would leave him unable to care for himself but he wouldn't be a threat to anyone. I'd be willing to do this for you."

"No."

Julia thought Bess meant that she would only be satisfied with Jaxsom's death. "Bess, please! This could tear the group apart. Don't force people to chose between their consciences and you."

"I mean no, I don't want you to go against your medical ethics for me." Bess laid her hand lightly on Julia's shoulder and rushed to reassure her. "Julia, you and everyone here are my friends--my family. We've all done things that we aren't proud of in our lives. We need to learn to see beyond those things to the real person that lies underneath the circumstances of each other's lives." She dropped her hands into her lap and stared once more at the bit of fabric she held. "That's what Yale was trying to tell me but I was being too pigheaded and prideful."

Julia was both stunned and moved by Bess' speech. The Earth woman had a style that was elegant in its simplicity that Julia found admirable. Bess may lack the benefit of all Julia's academic background but she had a pragmatic, reverent approach towards life that served her better than anything Julia had learned in stacks of vidtexts. "You don't plan to insist on Jaxsom's execution then?"

Bess shook her head. "No. I'll abide and honor whatever Devon and the others decide. I shouldn't be using emotional blackmail to make my friends do something they are morally opposed to, if I'm the friend I claim to be."

"It's still going to be difficult figuring out what to do with him." Julia grew thoughtful. "I suppose I could pump him full of enough sedatives to keep him down for a day or two. Hopefully, when he comes around he'll have too big of a hangover to attempt to track us."

"Yeah, that's a good possibility. We could maybe even cover or muddy our tracks so he couldn't follow us if he did try." Bess suddenly became aware of the lateness of the morning. "Oh no! Poor Eben!" She cried as she jumped to her feet. "I was suppose to help her prepare the morning meal!"

Julia stood up too. "Don't worry. No one was expecting you to get up early and fix breakfast after what you'd been through yesterday. Alonzo is helping Eben."

Bess blinked and gave Julia a hesitant look. "Alonzo? Does he know anything about cooking?" She inquired.

Julia smiled. "I guess we'll find out shortly."

"Hmm...what are the odds that a man can look that good *and* cook too?" Bess teased as she wrapped Julia's arm in hers and lead her out the tent.

Julia stopped after a few feet. "Wait. The bit of fabric."

"You don't need that anymore. I forgive you and now you have to forgive yourself." Bess dropped the scrap of material and the wind caught it up and carried it away. Julia watched it disappear from sight and felt the knots in her stomach loosen. "What about Morgan?" She asked almost wistfully.

"Don't worry about Morgan." Bess assured her as she propelled Julia towards the mess tent. "He does whatever I tell him to do. The trick is to make him think that he thought of the idea all by himself."

"You know Bess, you'd make a great politician." Julia quipped laughingly.

"All women are by nature, Julia. We've always had to be."

###

Julia's and Bess' trek to the mess tent was interrupted by Cameron's cry of "Camp Alert!" All other activity was immediately halted as everyone followed their prearranged drill instructions. The children sought out Yale who was to keep them out of harm's and the adults' way. Those with quick access to weapons cautiously went out to investigate and those unarmed headed for first available cover. Devon and Danziger being the official and unofficial heads of Eden Advance also responded to alarms whether armed or not.

Since Julia and Bess were just a few yards from Cameron, they headed towards the supply tent. Cameron saw Julia headed his way and relief washed over his worry pinched face. "Julia, thank God! He's banged up pretty bad!" Julia's good humor melted away and once again she was the serious physician. She left Bess' side and jogged over to the slumped form lying on the ground at Cameron's feet.

"How long has he been this way?" She asked as she kneeled down and checked his pulse.

"I'm not certain." Cameron stammered. "He had the 3 am to 8 am watch. I was just a little late coming from breakfast to relieve him.

Julia sighed with relief when her fingertips detected the gentle beating of his jugular.

"What happened?" Devon and Danziger demanded in unison as they rushed up and took in the sight of Walman lying battered and unconscious on the ground.

Julia could tell by looking at Walman's bashed face what had happened. "Jaxsom." She replied curtly. "I need my med kit." She started to get up when a familiar hand clasped her shoulder and her diaglove was dangled in front of her face.

"I thought you'd want this." Alonzo flashed her a smile that disappeared when he gazed at Walman. "He going to be okay?"

"Yes." Julia answered as she slipped on the glove and activated it. She wasn't about to lose Walman because she'd insisted on bringing Jaxsom back to camp. Silently she worked on him ignoring her anxious audience.

"Uhhhmmm...geeze. I'm going to kill him." Walman groaned as he regain consciousness and Cameron helped him to sit up.

"Well, if we find Jaxsom, you'll get first crack at him, I promise." Danziger told him nodding.

"Not Jaxsom. Morgan! The little weasel blind sided me with a thermos! Ohhh......mannn. I feel like koba manure!"

"Morgan hit you?" Cameron asked dubiously. "Are you sure your brains aren't too rattled?"

"No. Morgan came by right after I started my watch and offered me some coffee. I put down my magpro and then WHAMMO!! I was seeing stars."

"I caught Morgan rummaging around in the Transrover earlier last night. He was acting weirder than usual." Danziger added thoughtfully.

"Oh my Gosh." Bess fell pale. "Morgan wasn't in bed this morning. His VR gear was gone and I assumed he was out practicing his drums.--I bet he tried to do something foolish, like be a hero." She covered her face with her hands. "Ohhh....I'm sure Jaxsom's killed him!"

"Why would he take his VR gear?" Devon puzzled aloud.

"Who knows. We're talking about Morgan Martin. He probably plans to be buried with his VR gear on." Danziger grumbled. "MAGUS! See if you can get me a fix on Morgan's VR gear!" He hollered as he strode off. "Cameron, you and Baines meet me at the Rail. And be quick about it." He shot back over his shoulder. He stopped suddenly and then turned around facing the group by the supply tent. "And *you* are staying here." He barked, shaking his finger at Julia.

"What about me?" Alonzo quipped. "I haven't got to ride in the posse all week."

Danziger glared at the pilot. Solace's humor tended to come out at odd times. "You're too gimpy. Jaxsom will pick you off like a sitting duck. Stay here and keep an eye out in case either of them circles back. Maybe Morgan managed to get away. He's real good at that." He snarled and stomped off towards the Rail while Cameron rushed off to obey his orders.

"Hey Cameron!" Devon shouted. "Keep those hotheads in check!"

Cameron turned around and shot Devon a hesitant salute. He doubted anyone could keep Baines and Danziger in check when they were in full swing, but he'd try since Devon told him too.

Julia was attempting to comfort the sobbing Bess to no avail. She was convicted that if they found her husband, they would only be bringing him back for burial. This was what she got for thinking vengeful thoughts. Morgan would be murdered and it would be all her fault.

"Don't worry, Bess." Alonzo spoke soothingly. "Danziger won't let anyone kill Morgan. He's been dreaming about that day himself for too long and won't be denied that pleasure."

"Really?" She sniffed. Strangely comforted by the thought.

Alonzo kissed her hand and gave her a winning smile. "Really."

###

Danziger brought the Rail to a stop in the exact same place he had yesterday. An eerily feeling of deja vu crept through him as he stood in the empty field. This time he had a clear signal to track. Although why, he couldn't fathom. He couldn't imagine Morgan and Jaxsom slipping off to play VR games together. Grimly he figured that Jaxsom had offed Morgan and was playing with his new toy. Or, a more sinister thought entered Danziger's mind, Jaxsom was recording Morgan's death throes for later viewing. The burly man shuddered.

"Okay," He whispered to the other two men crouched next to him by the Rail. "The signal's coming from over there." He motioned northeast of where he'd followed Bess and Jaxsom into the woods the other day. We'll split up and try to surround him. Be as quiet as you can and if you must shoot make sure you don't hit Morgan or one of us." He waved his hand in a "let's go" motion and the three started for the now sinister looking woods.

They'd just reached the outskirts of the woods when they were brought up short by a series of gut wrenching screams reverberating through the forest. Baines and Cameron looked at Danziger. He gave a quick, grim nod and the trio abandoned their prior plan. They plunged into the woods and raced for the source of the screaming, magpros armed and ready.

A small sod cabin came into sight. They slowed back down and proceeded closer with more caution. No one was in sight and the screaming had stopped. Danziger looked over his shoulder in a silent command for the men to cover him. Baines and Cameron hunched down and aimed their guns at the cabin while Danziger carefully headed for the door.

Danziger leaned his ear to the door and could hear the muffled sound of a man sobbing and of someone pacing restlessly inside. He took a step back and lifted his leg to kick in the door, when it was suddenly yanked open from within. Baines straighten up at the motion and automatically squeezed off a shot at the form standing in the doorway. The calmer Cameron had taken a split second to get a really good look at the person and instead of firing, he shoved the muzzle of Baines' gun upward sending the shot wide. So instead of plowing into Morgan's chest it gouged out a patch of sod just above the door.

Little clouds of dirt rained down on Danziger and Morgan. The mechanic impatiently shook the dirt from his hair and glared over his shoulder at Baines. Relieved that he'd been prevented from shooting the wrong man, Baines patted Cameron's shoulder and shakily wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Morgan let out a squeak of terror and tried to retreat back into the cabin and shut the door. "Morgan! What the hell are you doing?! It's us!" Danziger shouted. "Where's Jaxsom?!"

"NO! You can't come in! Not until I've finished carrying out the sentence!" Morgan hollered back through the door as he leaned against it.

"You're talking crazy, Martin!" He growled. "Open the damn door!"

"I'm the Government Liaison to the Eden Project. That means I have the right to interpret the Laws and act as judge when one isn't available. I've invoked martial law and if you come in here, you are in violation of Station Law and will have to face the consequences!" Morgan hoped he sounded official and threatening enough.

A new round of screaming erupted from the interior of the cabin. "Like hell!" Danziger slammed into the door with his shoulder sending it flying open and Morgan flying to the dirt floor.

Danziger was stopped cold by the sight of Jaxsom Frigg withering on the dank floor. His hands and feet were tied. A restraining ring was around his neck and Morgan's VR gear was on his head. The man was apparently trying to get away from someone or something in the program. The ground about him was covered with tiny trenches carved out by his gouging fingernails. Everytime he touched the VR gear, the restraint ring sent a charge through his body.

"What have you done, Morgan?" Danziger asked softly.

Morgan scrambled up to his feet with his stolen magpro clutched to his chest. "For once I'm doing my job. You know Adair would insist on letting him go! My way, he goes free and gets punished. Maybe even learns a lesson or two."

"What program are you running?" Baines asked from the doorway gazing at Jaxsom's pain contorted form.

Morgan rubbed the dark stubble on his cheek and glanced at Jaxsom and then quickly away. "I accessed the VR recordings Yale said Jaxsom had made of himself and his victims. I removed the victims images and set up the program for him to take their places."

Baines let out a low whistle. "So you're giving him a taste of his own medicine, huh?"

"Not Morgan, *Jaxsom*. He's being raped and tortured by himself. He's the victim *and* the villain." Danziger replied. He couldn't decide if he appreciated the irony of Morgan's plan more than he was shocked by it. "Well, Adair wanted alternatives. She got one."

He walked over to Jaxsom, bent down and removed the VR gear. Jaxsom was certainly a changed man. He slide across the floor away from Danziger and the gear whimpering and begging to be left alone. Without a word, Danziger stood and ushered the other three out the door to the waiting Rail. Baines and Cameron hopped in the back seats. Morgan stood uncertain by the passenger side twisting the barrel of the magpro in his sweaty palms.

"I-I tried to-to shoot him but I guess I wasn't man enough."

Danziger walked up to Morgan and gently removed the magpro from his hands and gave it to Cameron. "Killing someone doesn't make you a man, Morgan." Danziger assured him quietly as he guided the weary man into the front passenger seat.

The ride back to camp was a silent one. Finally the silence was broken by Morgan. "I did it for Bess."

"Yeah, I know." Danziger replied.

Morgan turned and faced Danziger with a vulnerable look in his eyes. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Danziger thought a moment then locked eyes with Morgan and nodded. "Yeah," He drawled. "I think you did something right for a change."

"Really?" Morgan smiled. "Wow."

While the two men had been talking, Cameron took a good look at Morgan's magpro. "Uh, Morgan?" He leaned forward between the two front seats. "Did you know the safety was on?"

"WHAT!" Morgan whipped around and stared wildly at the gun. "I could have been killed!" He whined.

The other three burst into peals of laughter. Morgan calmed down and saw the absurdity of his claim in the face of his actions. He could have been killed whether the safety was on or not. His chuckles joined the others.

###

Voice of Yale:

"We have once more faced a crisis and weathered it together. We learned a little bit more about one another and ourselves. This will not be our last judicial dilemma and perhaps Station Law will have to be further amended or bent to deal with life here. The ultimate goal of Law is Justice but the two words are not always interchangeable. No one can say that what Morgan Martin did was justice or simply vengeance, not even Morgan himself. Laws are not perfect because humanity is not perfect. If we were, we wouldn't have a need for laws, would we?"

*END*


End file.
